one week to be friend, one life to be love
by Corporal Narin to BGata
Summary: Izaya mengikat kontrak pertemana dengan Shizuo, bagaimana ceritanya ? *g' pandai bikin summary u,u*


Teman seminggu-Kekasih selamanya

(Durarara !)

Pairing : Shizuo Heiwajima Izaya Orihara

Disclamer : Ryohgo Narita

Story : is mine XD  
>Warning : Yaoi !, gaje, misstypo, abal, ooc<br>don't like don't read

"II-ZAAA-YAAA !"sebuah vending machine melayang menuju sasaran.

"Shizu chan kau agresif fufufu ." seringai menyebalkan terlukis dengan indah dibibir sang informan. Dengan sigap dia melompat lompat layaknya kutu.

"Berhenti kau kutu tengik jangan kabur !" sebuah rambu lalu lintas kembali melayang.

"Meleset Shizu chan, kau payah fufufu ." Izaya sang informan tampan dengan iris merahnya berlari-lari girly untuk memacu amarah si ex-bartender itu.

"KAU !" geram si dept collector dia kembali menacabut rambu lalu lintas bertuliskan "dilarang parkir".

"Aw aku takut." Goda si informan berjaket hoddie itu.

"Awas kau kutu tengik !" Shizuo sang ex-bartender itu melayangkan rambu "dilarang parkir" kearah Izaya.

"Wahahha nyaris." Kekeh si pemilik mata ruby.

Hening sesaat. Sepertinya keributan itu membuat mereka bosan dan ahkirnya mereka saling membungkam.

"Shizu chan ." suara lemah Izaya terdengar.

"Apa kutu tengik ?" jawab Shizuo ketus.

"Apa bisa kita menjadi teman ?" pertanyaan Izaya yang sukses membuat iris almond itu membulat.

"Menurutmu bagaimana?" Tanya Shizo balik.

"Nee…Shizu chan ditanya malah balik bertanya ." Izaya memanyunkan bibirnya."Ano…aku punya ide ." celetuk Izaya.  
>"Apa ?"<p>

"Kita mencoba berteman selama seminggu aja ." lanjut Izaya riang.

"Kau kira kontrak kerja ." balas Shizuo malas-malasan.

"Ayolah Shizu chan, apa kau mau waktu kita disurga nanti kita masih kejar-kejaran, huh ?" sindir Izaya sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.  
>"He ?" hanya itu respon Shizuo.<p>

"Dasar protozoan !" ledek Izaya.

"Kau ! jangan memulai !" dengan sigap Shizuo mulai mencabut street sign yang berada didekatnya.

"Ingat Shizu chan, kita kan teman." Izaya terkekeh geli melihat raut wajah Shizuo. Shizuo melempar street sign-nya sembarang tempat. Tangan kanannya merogoh saku celananya mengambil cancer stick kesukaannya.

**Dua hari setelah Izaya dan Shizuo mengikat kontrak pertemanan mereka**

Seperti biasa seorang lelaki kira-kira berumur 23 tahunan, berjalan disepanjang jalan Shinjuku-Ikebukuro. Namun sepertinya ada yang berbeda darinya. dia nampak bosan dan malas karena dia tak menemukan hiburan yang selayaknya ia dapatkan (?).

"Nee… ini membosankan sekali ! tak ada yang menarik !" Izaya menghela nafas kesal. "Shizu chan dimana yah ?" lelaki berhoodie itu menengok ke kanan ke kiri mencari sesosok lelaki penyuka cancer stick itu.

**Disisi lain**

[ada apa Shizuo ?] Celty menulis beberapa kata di PDA-nya dan menunjukkan kepada lelaki pirang yang hanya rajin menghela nafas itu.

"Aku bosan ." ucapnya singkat.

[Bosan karena ?] Tanya Celty pada teman mengobrolnya itu.

"Hanya merasa bosan saja, jaa Celty ." Shizuo melangkah pergi meninggalkan Dullahan, yang jika dia mempunyai kepala dihanya akan melongo saat temannya itu melangkah pergi tanpa memberinya jawaban yang valid atas pertanyannya.

Dipinggir jalan, Shizuo melihat sosok yang sangat familiar dengannya. Rambut hitam, jaket berbulu, kulit putih pucat, badan yang langsing, itu Izaya Orihara. Saat Shizuo hendak berpaling dan pergi, tiba-tiba suara menjengkelkan memanggil namanya.

"Shizu chan~ ." teriak orang disebrang jalan.

"Geeezz…apa maumu huh !". Entah sejak kapan Izaya menyebrang jalan tiba-tiba disudah berada didepan Shizuo yang sedang memasang wajah kesal saat melihat musuh yang merangkap teman seminggu berada didepannya.

"Shizu chan kau kasar sekali aku kan temanmu ." sindir Izaya.

"Jangan membuat alasan Izaya !" geram Shizuo.

"Shizu chan ayo jalan-jalan !" rengek Izaya.

"Aku tidak mau !" bantah Shizuo.

"Ahh Shizu chan jahat, aku ini kan temanmu, teman selalu bersama Shizu chan ." jelas Izaya manja.

"Geezzz…aku tak mau jalan-jalan denganmu faham !"bentak Shizuo.

"Nee…Shizu chan kejam ." Ianjut Izaya tertunduk. Tentu saja ini hanayalah acting Izaya untuk mengelabuhi otak protozoan Shizuo. Dan sepertinya berhasil, Shizuo mulai menampakkan ekspresi iba pada informan didepannya.

"Ok…ok aku akan menemanimu !" ucap Shizuo ketus.  
>"Yey ." Izaya berjingkat semangat. "Ok Shizu chan yang baik, kemana kita akan memulai jalan-jalan pertemanan kita ?" seru Izaya ceria.<p>

"Terserah ." jawab Shizuo singkat.

"Emm…sepertinya Shizu chan tak ingin jalan-jalan, ya sudah jaa Shizu chan !" secepat kilat Izaya menghilang dikerumunan. Shizuo Nampak sedikit kecewa, karena jarang-jarang dia bisa jalan dengan tenang bersama Izaya tanpa keributan atau lain sebagainya. Shizuo merutuki dirinya sendiri karena berlaku ketus pada lelaki berhoddie itu.  
>'Kuso, kenapa aku bertingkah menyebalkan padanya, sekarang apa yang telah ku perbuat, dia pasti marah padaku .' batin Shizuo. "Kutunggu besok, pasti dia menampakkan diri di Ikebukuro seperti biasa ." ucapnya menenangkan diri.<p>

(Izaya POV)

Okay, Shizu chan disini aku akan memulai rencanaku. Aku sebenarnya tak tahu benar bagaimana reaksimu saat menyadari perubahan sikapku. Tapi apa aku akan tahan yah beberapa hari tanpa mengerjai Shizu chan ? pikirku ulang. Ah biarkan, izaya's plan already !

Baru beberapa jam saja aku sudah merindukannya, sedang apa ya dia ? bagaimana bisa aku menyukainya, seorang monster Ikebukuro yang memiliki kekuatan inhuman. Otakku berfikir keras, apa karena aku sudah mengenalnya lama dan rasa ini mulai tumbuh, ataukah karena Shizu chan bukan manusia melainkan monster tapi tetap saja dia manusia. Apa peduliku, toh belum tentu dia memiliki rasa yang sama kan padaku ?

(End Izaya POV)

**Keesokan harinya **

Dugaan Shizuo salah, sejak pagi sampai menjelang sore, sang informan handal tak menampakkan diri. Shizuo mulai gelisah, dan memutuskan untuk pergi ke Shinjuku tepatnya ke apartemen Izaya. Namun niatnya terurung saat mendapatkan e-mail dari Kasuka Heiwajima sang adik.

'Mungkin dia sedang sibuk dengan perkejaannya dia kan workaholic .' pikir Shizuo.

**Pagi yang sama dihari yang berbeda**

Lagi-lagi Izaya tak Nampak di Ikebukuro. Sudah dua hari Shizuo tak bertemu dengan sang Informan. Dia sedikit merasa rindu dengan rengekan manja dan seringai menyebalkan milik sang iris ruby. Hah rindu ? sang Shizuo Heiwajima bisa merasakan rindu pada sang musuh bebuyutan Izaya Orihara ? apa ini tanda-tanda kalau Shizuo mulai merasakan cinta pada sang kutu tengik yang menyebalkan ?

(Shizuo POV)

Dimana sih kutu menyebalkan itu. Apa mungkin dia benar-benar marah padaku ? Hanya karena hal sepele itu saja. Padahal biasanya umpatan-umpatan kasar dariku tak membuatnya marah tapi kenapa karena hal sepele dia langsung marah ? apa dia benar-benar ingin berteman denganku dan mengakhiri pertikaian kami sejak SMA ?

Sudah kuputuskan aku akan ke Shinjuku, mengajaknya jalan-jalan dan melepas rinduku pada_. Aku menggeleng cepat. Ah apa yang ku pikirkan ? melepas rindu ? pada kutu tengik itu, tidak mungkin. Dengan cepat ku hapus ide konyolku itu.

Aku akan ke Shinjuku hanya untuk meminta ma'af padanya, itu saja kurasa cukup. Oya mungkin aku akan membeli ootoro di Russian Sushi untuk mendapat sedikit alasan untuk apa aku datang kesana.

Tapi aku juga merindukannya, baru dua hari tak bertemu serasa berabad-abad tak menghisap cancer stick kesukaanku. Perasaan apa-apaan ini, mana mungkin aku bisa merasa rindu pada kutu tengik yang selalu ingin kulayangkan nyawanya.

Setelah melakukan perjalanan kurang lebih setengah jam, kini aku telah berdiri didepan apartemennya. Tanpa sadar aku mulai membunyikan bel diapartemennya.

"Tunggu sebentar ." teriak si pemilik. Aku menunggu dengan hati berdebar, mau bilang apa aku nanti padanya ? mataku tertuju pada bungkus ootoro yang berada ditangan kananku.

"Itu saja," ucapku tersenyum. Sang pemilik mulai membuka pintu. Mata merahnya terbelalak saat mendapatiku yang membunyikan bel.

"Shizu chan ?"

"Ootoro untukmu ." ucapku singkat sembari menyodorkan bungkus ootoro padanya.  
>"Te-terima kasih, oya silahkan masuk ." ucapnya agak gugup. Aku melangkahkan kaki memasuki apartermen itu. Dan aku segera duduk berhadapan dengannya.<p>

"Kupikir karena kau tak ke Ikebukuro selama dua hari aku pikir kau merindukan Ootoro di Russian Sushi jadi_"

(End Shizuo POV)

"Kau kangen padaku ya Shizu chan ." goda Izaya yang dengan seenak jidat memotong perkataan Shizuo.

"MANA MUNGKIN !" bentak Shizuo dengan semburat pink mulai menampak dipipinya.

"Hmm…Shizu chan, jangan berbohong ." lagi-lagi Izaya menyindir.

"Ingat kita teman, jangan membuatku membantingmu sekarang juga Izaya kun !" bentak Shizuo sekali lagi.

"Akhirnya kau mengakuimu kalau aku ini temanmu, waahhh manisnya ." Izaya tersipu dengan pernyataan Shizuo tak lupa terselip nada menjengkelkan didalamnya. "Aduh Shizu chan, kau Nampak makin manis dengan semburat pink dipipimu ." rupanya Izaya menyadari akan kehadiran semburat pink yang berada dipipi Shizuo.  
>"Hah !" Shizuo Nampak jengkel dengan perlakuan Izaya.<p>

"Lalu apa tujuanmu kesini Shizu chan ?" Tanya Izaya serius.

"Mengantarkan Ootoro dan_" Shizuo membungkam.

"Dan ?" Izaya sedikit bingung.

"Aku ingin meminta ma'af ."

"Untuk ?"

"Membuatmu marah karena perlakuanku ." Shizuo menunduk.

"Puahahaha…untuk apa kau meminta ma'af ?" Izaya tertawa lepas.

"Ke-kenapa kau tertawa ?" Shizuo mendongak.

"Aku hanya mengerjaimu Shizu chan, aku ingin melihat reaksimu, apakah prediksi ku benar atau salah ."

"II-ZAAA-YAAAAA !" geram Shizuo penuh kemarahan.

"Ternyata prediksiku salah, tak kusangka tak kuduga kau begitu perhatian padaku, hingga menyempatkan diri untuk menemuiku disini ." Izaya mengucapkan kata-kata itu dengan nada santai.

"Baka !"  
>"Shizu chan, kita main yukk ." ajak Izaya.<p>

"Apaan ?"

"Nama permainannya, katakana isi hatimu sejujurnya ."

"Permainan aneh !" ucap Shizuo malas.

"Huuu Shizu chan, kitakan belum mencobanya ."

"Ok…ok, kau duluan ." perintah Shizuo.

"Nee, kenapa gitu !" Izaya memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Kau yang menciptakan kau yang memulai !" ucap Shizuo enteng.

"Shizu chan gak asik ah !" omel Izaya.  
>"Cepetan kau duluan." Izaya terdiam sejenak. Semburat pink mulai Nampak memenuhi pipi Izaya."Oi kutu, cepat bilang !"<p>

"Ai…ai…aishiteru Shizu chan !" sontak bola mata almod itu membulat penuh mendengar pengakuan Izaya yang terkesan tiba-tiba.

"Ka-kau bercanda kutu ." ucap Shizuo tak percaya. Tentu saja tidak, apalagi pengakuan itu keluar dari mulut Orihara.

"…" muka Izaya masih memerah. Mengetahui itu Shizuo pun menduga kalau itu benar dari hati Izaya. Kesempatan ! pikir Shizuo.

"Izaya…" Shizuo memanggilnya lembut.

"Nani ?"

"Aishiteru mo~" kini wajah Shizuo tak kalah merah dari wajah Izaya. Mata tuby Izaya membulat, senyum tulus menghias wajah tampan Izaya.

"Jadi ?"

"Kita sepasang kekasih ." ucap Izaya riang.

"Iya ." Shizuo tersenyum lembut kearah Izaya.

~TAMAT~

fic pertama saya, difandom pertama saya, dan perkenalkan saya baru disini, jadi kalo ada kritik saran silahkan review ^w^  
>ma'af kalo banyak kesalahan (_ _)<p> 


End file.
